Practica en pediatria
by Aislinn Massi
Summary: HLC2 Bella Swan, estudiante de enfermería, debe estar todo un mes en el departamento de pediatría para terminar su práctica y obtener su titulo. ¿Lo lograra al encontrarse con el arrogante Dr. Edward Cullen, jefe de Pediatría?


**"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"**

**Titulo:** Practica en pediatría

**Penname:** Aislinn Massi

**Summary:** Bella Swan, estudiante de enfermería, debe estar todo un mes en el departamento de pediatría para terminar su práctica y obtener su titulo. ¿Lo lograra al encontrarse con el arrogante Dr. Edward Cullen, jefe de Pediatría?

**Pareja:** Edward & Bella

**Numero de palabras:** 7100

Estaba endemoniadamente feliz y eufórica. Un mes, solo un mes, escasos treinta días y tendría mi título como enfermera. No podía quitar la idiota sonrisa de mi rostro durante todo el día. Ya había pasado por traumatología, emergencias, psicología, por todos los departamentos; en cada uno de ellos, un mes, para así poder terminar el tiempo de práctica y ejercer oficialmente. Solo faltaba algo, pediatría.

Estaba ansiosa, siempre había sido buena desarrollándome con los niños, los amaba y ellos eran tan dulces… bueno, en su gran mayoría eran dulces; pero no me quejaba, siempre había sido alguien con mucha paciencia y extremadamente comprensiva. Era así en todos los aspectos de mi vida, inclusive cuando mi último novio me dejo botada por otra, lo tome relativamente bien, no derrame más que tres lágrimas.

Pero bueno, volviendo a la realidad. El jefe de cada departamento reportaba como había sido mi conducta, capacidad, disposición y todo lo que hiciese mientras estaba en su departamento. Para mi gran alegría, todos habían quedado encantados conmigo y eso era genial. Ahora me disponía a tomar una ducha para ir a mi último mes de práctica en el único departamento que me faltaba.

No sabía quién era el jefe de este departamento, había visto a casi todos, pero a ese no. Aunque todas mis compañeras enfermeras decían que era extremadamente guapo, con unos profundos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban e invitaban a sumergirte en ellos, un cabello de un extraño color cobrizo el cual siempre estaba despeinado y de aspecto de "recién follado", facciones propias de un dios griego perdido entre los mortales y una sonrisa que no te dejaba hilar dos pensamientos seguidos, con una brillante dentadura que se escondía detrás de unos voluptuosos labios.

Aunque también decían que era un patán. No tenía esposa, ni hijos, ni nada que se pudiese esperar de un hombre de su edad. Decían que era increíblemente arrogante; él ordenaba mas no pedía. Que a todos les extrañaba como se pudiese llevar tan bien con los niños y lograr su cargo, miraba despectivamente a los demás, como si fuesen inferiores a él y no demostraba interés por nada ni nadie que no fuese su trabajo o los niños con los que trataba.

Palabras de ellas, no mías. En fin, debía irme a duchar y cambiar si no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día, de mi último mes en ese hospital.

_**23 de noviembre.**_

Eran las 5:43 de la mañana y estaba llegando justo a tiempo, me encontraba jadeando puesto que había perdido el bus y no tenía auto propio. Entre volando al baño y al verme en el espejo me asuste al verme tan desaliñada. Intente arreglarme como pude, tratando de parecer, no perfecta; pero por lo menos presentable. Me dirigí a los casilleros que nos habían asignado al comenzar la práctica y deje mi bolso lo más rápido que mis torpes pies me lo permitían.

Por cierto, si no lo había mencionado, soy extremadamente torpe, no puedo caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar con que tropezarme, podía ser desde una mota de polvo hasta mi propio cordón. Afortunadamente, no me había llevado a nadie por delante en ningún momento durante mi estancia en el hospital -esto era un tremendo alivio-; pero claro, como mi suerte es una perra, hoy debía ser justo el día que algo pasara.

Iba corriendo, intentando llegar a la oficina del jefe de departamento para reportarme; pero con mis prisas y torpeza, termine tropezando con sabrá-Dios-que haciendo que cayera sobre alguien; al parecer un hombre, a juzgar por sus anchos hombros, fornidos brazos y la musculosa espalda. Me coloreé como tomate e incluso puede que más, debido a mi patológica necesidad de ruborizarme ante el más mínimo acto fuera de lo común.

_–_Lo siento_–_ murmure muy bajito, casi para mi, mientras me levantaba torpemente y viendo un cable conectado a una toma de corriente, causante de mi caída. Fulmine con la mirada al aparato, como si tuviese la culpa de que hiciera caer a alguien y no yo, por no fijarme por donde corría.

_–_Por favor… para la próxima vez, no corra y si lo hace, fíjese por donde va_–_ me contesto la voz más hipnótica que pudiese oír. Era como el canto de los ángeles en la tierra, musical, sosegada y con un intento de timbre acerado; pero una voz tan profunda y hermosa no podría sonar nunca mal.

Me quede embobada y con el labio inferior un poco tembloroso, por lo que lo mordí fuerte y baje la mirada.

_–_Lo hare_–_ mis manos estaban tras mi espalda, jugueteando nerviosa con los dedos y viendo mis zapatos blancos como si fuesen la octava y novena maravilla del mundo.

_–_Eres la enfermera de este mes, ¿cierto? ¿Smith? ¿Slaum?_–_ su voz me devolvió a la realidad. La vergüenza me duro poco al oír su tono duro y algo despectivo, eso me hizo fruncir el ceño.

Levante la cara y con la barbilla en alto respondí.

_–_Swan, señor. Isabella Swan_–_ este debía ser el jefe, encajaba perfectamente con las descripciones que habían hecho de él todas mis compañeras.

_–_Bueno señorita _Swan__–_ dijo mi apellido casi con desprecio _–_Pasemos a mi oficina y procure no caerse de nuevo. Por cierto, soy el Doctor Edward Cullen y espero que su torpeza al caminar no sea la misma al tratar a los pacientes.

Y por ahí se iba mi alegría ante la posibilidad de que el jefe no fuese como todas lo habían descrito; pero al ver sus ojos y percatarme de que me observaba como si me estuviera analizando y me encontrara la peor escoria del mundo y que además comparara mi equilibrio con la forma de tratar a los pacientes, eso sí que era un gran insulto, al menos para mí. Alise mi ropa y levante la barbilla, termine de quitar algunas manchas de mi uniforme y con voz neutra conteste.

_–_Le sigo Doctor _–_ sabía que no era bueno que me llevara mal con los jefes, eso no era para nada favorable, así que solo podría insultarlo en mi imaginación y devolverle sus miradas despectivas en mi mente. Tendría que aguantarme.

Después de que me mirara alzando una ceja y curvando apenas la comisura izquierda del su labio, se dio media vuelta y se marchó a grandes zancadas, le seguí a mi propio paso. Abrió la puerta de lo que supuse era su despacho y entro sin más, sin un "pase" o "adelante" o tan siquiera esperar a que yo entrase.

¡Qué mierda de hombre! Ojala lo que tuviese de guapo y atractivo, lo tuviese de caballero. Hablamos de un par de cosas, que no era nada que no supiese. Era lo mismo que todos los jefes decían, así que no me sorprendió nada de lo que dijo.

_–_Por cierto señorita Smith…_–_ comenzó con tono como de asco o como si le diese lastima tener que hablar conmigo.

_–_Swan señor, me apellido Swan_–_ le corregí automáticamente.

_–_Como sea… La estaré vigilando, no se olvide que debo entregar un reporte y al ser el último, según tengo entendido, es el que más valdrá. Así que no lo arruine y no me haga hacerla quedar mal_–_ se me quedó viendo fijo y al ver que llenaba al máximo que podía mis pulmones de aire, se volteo y añadió _–_ Puede retirarse.

¡Uy!

¡Ese… tipo!

¡Quien se creía que era!

"_El que te evaluara durante todo este mes y se asegurara de que eres apta para ser enfermera"_ me contesto una odiosa voz dentro de mi cabeza.

_**24 de noviembre**_

Llegue al hospital a las 5:30 a.m. Me reporte y me dirigí a mi departamento. Oí estrépitos y pasos rápidos, por lo que apresure mi propio paso y llegue a una habitación donde se encontraba una pequeña de aproximadamente 7 años o quizás 6.

_–_ ¡Enfermera! ¡Necesito una enfermera!_–_ termine de entrar a la habitación precipitadamente, jadeando un "Aquí estoy"

_–_ ¡Rápido! Necesita una intubación endotraqueal (1) ahora mismo_–_ con las prisas no me di ni cuenta de quien estaba dándome -o más bien ladrándome todas esas órdenes- llegue y rápidamente la intube y comencé a apretar la bolsa de aire. Sonreí satisfecha a mí misma, siempre había sido buena intubando y siempre lo seria, de eso estaba segura.

_–_Número uno y primordial, chequeé el historial médico antes de hacer nada, luego asegúrese de que con la intubación el aire vaya a los pulmones y no a otro sitio_–_ quitaron mis manos de la bolsa de aire y volvieron a intubar a la pequeña. Inmediatamente, su ritmo cardiaco descendió y yo me quede ahí en piedra al ver al doctor Cullen apretando a un ritmo acompasado la bolsa de aire. Me di cuenta de que el regaño era para mí, puesto que con una mirada disimulada, me asegure de que no había nadie más en la habitación.

Ciertamente había sido negligente de mi parte al no darme cuenta del historial médico sobre las piernas de la niña; pero lo que peor me cayó es que dijese que no había intubado bien, era lo mejor que sabía hacer y esa no era forma de decirme que lo que había hecho estaba mal, podría haber sido más amable; pero claro, siendo el gran Doctor Cullen...

No me quedo de otra que cerrar la boca y esperar a que algún otro insulto o regaño saliese de la boca del doctor, pero no dijo nada de eso.

_–_En la habitación 562, hay un niño de 6 años, procure leer su historial médico para luego canalizarlo (2) claro, si no es que es mucho para usted_–_ él seguía apretando la bolsa de aire con tranquilidad y me miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando que le dijese que no era capaz, ya que ni una simple intubación podía hacer.

_–_No hay problema, _Doctor Cullen__–_procure que la altanería no se filtrara en mi tono de voz; pero como no, fallé, por lo que al soltar la bomba salí corriendo de la habitación.

Llegue al cuarto y me encontré con un adorable niño de ojos azules y cabello negro y corto, con piel alabastrina y una ancha sonrisa que hacía que apareciesen en sus mejillas un par de tiernos hoyuelos. Estaba en la camilla y veía dormir a una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años. Esta tenía el cabello azabache, corto y con todas las puntas en una dirección distinta, tenia ambas manitas juntas y debajo de su carita, mientras sus ojitos estaban cerrados y respiraba profundamente.

Me acerque sigilosa al niño y con una pequeña sonrisa le di los buenos días al tiempo que cogía el historial médico que descansaba en sus piernas.

_–_ ¡Hola, me llamo Emmett!_–_ saludo alegremente ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa, la cual devolví pero más pequeña.

_–_Hola Emmett, soy la enfermera Swan y pues…_–_ me puse algo nerviosa, yo odiaba que me inyectaran, pero en este pequeñín era desgraciadamente necesario.

_–_Me vas a poner un piquetito ¿verdad?_– _wow, directo al grano.

_–_Emm… Si, pero procurare que duela lo menos posible ¿sí?

_–_Ya me acostumbre_–_ se encogió de hombros y me siguió sonriendo, tome la manita del pequeño y la limpie, cuando estaba introduciendo la aguja la pequeña se removió, causando que el inmediatamente volteara a verla y así olvidarse de que era lo que le estaba haciendo, me explico que era su hermanita pequeña y que su madre había ido al baño, justo cuando estaba poniéndole la cinta alrededor del tubo entro el doctor Cullen, gritoneándome.

_–_ ¡Vaya enfermera Swansy, es una de las más lentas que ha estado por aquí!_–_ me sonrió como si fuese un cumplido, mientras yo solo pude apretar los ojos y contar lentamente hasta 10. Decidí no responderle. Me erguí y a penas en ese momento abrí los ojos.

_–_El paciente está listo_–_ pase por su lado pero me pare en la puerta y le dije al niño "Suerte Emmett" salir del dichoso cuarto y fui a la estancia de enfermeras, para que me dijeran que hacer.

Por suerte solo me toco administrar medicamentos a distintos pacientes, la mayoría estaban dormidos, así que fue una tarea sencilla y silenciosa, hasta que, como debía pasar, pasadas las once de la mañana, me llamaron de la oficina del jefe.

Maldito el que lo nombro jefe y maldito él también por aceptar.

Llegue a la puerta de caoba, donde había una inscripción de algún material color dorado que decía "Doctor Edward Cullen, Jefe de Pediatría", respire hondo y di tres toques suaves. Me respondieron con un suave "adelante" y entre cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

_–_ ¿Quería verme Doctor?_–_ pregunté en tono bajo y pomposo, extremadamente falso. Si dejaba salir en mi voz los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, ya podría ver como mi carrera se iba por el caño.

_–_Sí, enfermera Swansy_–_ había tomado la irritante costumbre de decirme por mi apellido, pero burlándose de el, simplemente genial.

_–_Pues heme aquí doctor, dígame para que me necesitaba_–__"Recuerda que es tu jefe y el que probablemente hará que te den tu __título__ profesional__. Así__ que no lo asesines, eso no ayudara a tu causa"._

_–D_éjeme decirle o más bien recordarle uno de los motivos por los cuales se encuentra aquí. Ejercer de manera legal y profesional. Así que procure no mezclar relaciones personales con el hospital o los trabajadores del mismo.

Me quede como en shock… ¿De que hablaba este tipo? ¿Qué mientras estuviese aquí era una esclava excluida de la sociedad? Entendía eso de no mezclar las relaciones personales con las laborales, pero este apenas era el segundo día y no le había dado motivos para que creyese que yo hiciera eso. ¡Ninguno!. Me había dedicado únicamente y exclusivamente a lo que él y otros doctores me mandaban.

_–_Recuerdo muy bien qué motivos me trajeron aquí, aunque gracias por recordármelo doctor y le prometo que no lo decepcionare.

_–_Eso espero enfermera… eso es todo, puede retirarse_– _su tono fue más bien serio y sin más se colocó unos pequeños anteojos y comenzó a leer algunas historias médicas.

Me retire y fui al pequeño apartado dedicado al que era el lugar de trabajo de las enfermeras, informando que tomaría mi descanso un poco antes de tiempo, el cual me correspondía a las doce con cuarenta y cinco. Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, puesto que el olor a alcohol que inundaba esa planta del hospital era algo asfixiante. Después de un paseo y un pequeño pan de jamón, volví al hospital con una gran sonrisa y decidida a ignorar las miradas hurañas que me enviaba mi jefe de vez en cuando.

_**2 de diciembre**_

¡Oh por Dios! me iban a matar, juro que el jefe me iba a matar. Este no era mi día, definitivamente no lo era y cuando el doctor Cullen me dijese que no podría ejercer como enfermera sería oficialmente el peor día de mi existencia.

Ayer en la noche, me llamó mi amigo Jacob, diciendo que tenía ganas de una noche de copas, por su puesto que me negué. Estábamos a mitad de semana y tenía turno de 13 horas en el hospital al día siguiente, no me podía dar el lujo de llegar borracha al que próximamente seria mi lugar de trabajo. Después de una larga pelea de 20 minutos, colgó frustrado y cuando pensé que se daría por vencido, llega a mi departamento y me saca a la fuerza, diciendo que me secuestraria, lo cual definitivamente no me lo esperaba. Para eso, eran aproximadamente las 11:40 de la noche y yo ya estaba a punto de ponerme el pijama e irme a dormir, puesto que el turno comenzaba a las 5:40 a.m. y tenía que levantarme una hora antes.

Pero, volviendo al problema; resulta que mi "gran amigo" me saco a una noche de copas, argumentando que debía desestresarme y celebrar adelantadamente mi título. Acepte solo una copa, ya que la constante mirada supervisora y repulsiva de mi jefe hacia mí, no eran nada agradables; mucho menos sus constantes humillaciones por pequeños detalles que no era capaz de hacer cuando él estaba cerca de mí. Su mirada era penetrante y me ponía de los nervios, así que sonriente acepte una cerveza y esa una, se convirtió en cuatro para después terminar con un lindo total de ocho cervezas en mi nada tolerable cuerpo.

Después quitarme de encima como a cuatro amigos de Jacob que se la pasaron insinuándoseme de manera grosera y vulgar -eran unos malditos urgidos sin vida social-. No sé cómo eran amigos de Jacob, él no era así y lo peor es que los tipos estos se creían lo mejor del mundo, los más sexy, más inteligentes y mejores hombres del planeta.

Cuando decidí irme, no sé ni si quiera que hora era, solo quería llegar, tomarme unas aspirinas y dormir, olvidándome por completo de que era apenas jueves. Cuando me desperté perezosamente y por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana que deje abierta, me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, que había demasiada claridad para ser a penas las cuatro de la mañana, me revolví en mi cama y al encontrar mi celular y tratar de encenderlo, no puede puesto que el aparatucho decidió morir ese día. Así que vi hacia la mesilla de noche y el reloj marcaba la una con cincuenta y tres de la tarde.

¡La una cincuenta y tres de la tarde!

Me metí como alma que lleva el diablo a la ducha, olvidando de tallar mi cabello o más bien ignorándolo, puesto que era endemoniadamente tarde. Me fui colocando el traje color blanco, mientras iba corriendo por mi departamento, me olvide del desayuno -¿o debería decir almuerzo?-, no tenía el tiempo como para comer.

Me caí, como no y lo hice tres veces; pero en ninguna me detuve a revisarme o saber dónde me había golpeado.

Para mi gran sorpresa, llegue a las dos con cuatro minutos al hospital, jadeando como nunca y con el cabello aún más desarreglado que nunca. Cuando estaba poniendo pie en la estancia de las enfermeras, para mi perra suerte ahí se encontraba el doctor Cullen solicitando unos informes. Me acerque despacio, con miedo de lo que fuese capaz de hacerme, pero al llegar tome aire y dije.

_–_Buenas…

_–_Enfermera Swan_–_ había aprendido que cuando me decía Swan, era porque estaba realmente enfadado y Swansy cuando su estado de ánimo era de los mejores, pero en ese momento su tono de voz era duro y despectivo, intente reprimir un escalofrío, lo logre; pero me fue muy difícil, nunca lo había visto así _–_Aquí en este hospital, cuando uno llega tarde a su turno, es mejor no presentarse, por mucho que tenga la mejor excusa del mundo a menos que sea de vida a o muerte, ahórrenos el favor de tener que decirle de nuevo que tiene que retirarse por llegar tarde.

_–_Pe…pero_–_ balbucee torpemente.

_–_ ¿No me oyó? He dicho que nada de excusas y por favor retírese_–_ en ese momento me miro y desee que nunca lo hubiese hecho. Sus ojos eran fríos, pero a la vez expelían tal fuego, que sentía como si me quemara viva, era una mirada horrible.

Anhele que no me mirase así nunca más, me estaba literalmente matando con la mirada, entendía que no le cayese bien, que quizás no fuese la mejor enfermera que estuviera bajo su mando, pero esto era demasiado, su mirada era de "Muérete con bombas y granadas lenta y tortuosamente o lo hare yo mismo"

De repente me sentí algo enfadada, ¿Qué uno no podía llegar tarde una sola vez en todos sus día de trabajo? Sé que mí excusa era patética y tonta, pero vamos, un error lo cometía cualquiera, no era como para que me tratase de esa forma y menos para que me viera así, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de práctica, nunca había llegado tarde. Siempre era extremadamente puntual con todo, pero no sé qué me pasaba últimamente que andaba tan mal.

_–_Antes de irme Doctor Cullen, me gustaría comentarle que mi excusa no es válida, pero, según tengo entendido, los seres humanos no somos perfectos, mucho menos en un ramo como la medicina, solo hacemos lo mejor que podemos y me gustaría estar de acuerdo con usted en eso de que es mejor no venir antes que llegar tarde; pero lamentablemente no lo hago, pienso que es mejor que si hay una emergencia, lleguen nueve enfermeras, en vez de solo las cuatro que llegaron temprano. Así que si me retirare, puesto que yo obedezco sus órdenes, pero por lo menos le hare saber mi opinión, sin más, le deseo que tenga un buen día y me retiro.

Para el término de mi discurso, tenía la barbilla alzada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el peso de mi cuerpo apoyado en una sola pierna, desafiándolo con la mirada. No era la actitud más apropiada hacia la persona de la cual, quizás, dependa tu destino; por lo que acomode mi postura y sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, mientras él se me quedaba viendo fijo. Me voltee lentamente, tragándome todas las palabras que quería dedicarle, que eran muy poco propias para una mujer y di dos pasos con los ojos cerrados, puesto que acostumbraba a llorar cuando estaba enojada; era patético. Ya me iba cuando una voz me detuvo.

_–_ ¿A dónde va Swansy? Tiene trabajo que hacer comenzando por la habitación 492_–_ todavía estaba serio, pero su mirada era un total acertijo. Era fría, como si estuviese tapando algo e intentando por todos los medios que no lo descubriesen. Oculte una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en mi rostro. Le dedique una mirada indiferente, como si no me importase en lo más mínimo. Ya estaba más que harta de su odio por mí -que además era reciproco- y muy preocupada, para que negarlo, de que por su maldita culpa no me diesen el título.

_–_En seguida Doctor_–_ pase por su lado procurando parecer lo más digna posible, cuando lo que de verdad quería era darle una buena cachetada y unas cuantas patadas, acompañadas de unas palabras.

_**15 de diciembre**_

Las cosas en el hospital habían ido bien, bueno… regular, ¡Está bien!, ¡Estaban de la mierda! Ya, lo solté. Respecto a mi carrera no dudo que pueda ejercer pronto, pero el tipejo ese que se hace decir Jefe de Pediatría, no hace más que mangonearme, gritarme frente a todos los demás doctores y/o enfermeras y mostrarme su mirada de superioridad. Cuando lograba hacer las cosas bien, que era la mayor parte del tiempo, solo se volteaba y no me decía nada, ni un insulto, ni una felicitación, solo entrecerraba los ojos y me miraba fijo por unos segundos antes de retirarse.

Como me caía mal _mi jefe_.

Pero lamentablemente era eso, _mi jefe_ y del que probablemente dependía mi título.

Ese día se le iba a realizar una disección aortica (3) a un pequeño de ocho años. Era lamentable que se tuviese que hacer esa operación al pequeño. Normalmente ese diagnóstico, era una sentencia de muerte, eran realmente pocos los que lograban salir de esa operación, sin embargo, había unos pocos regados por todo el mundo.

Dado que la navidad se acercaba, algunas enfermeras y doctores aprovecharon a tomarse vacaciones, pero claro, ni el Doctor Cullen, ni yo tomamos esas vacaciones. Alguien se debía quedar en el hospital, ¿no?

Así que yo era la que debía asistirlo en la operación, nunca había entrado a ninguna, ni pretendía hacerlo, pero el hospital se encontraba corto de personal.

Entre al quirófano y me lo encontré, estaba lavándose las manos y después de ladrarme algunas órdenes y decir que solo le pasaría utensilios necesarios, entro al quirófano. Suspire profundamente para después de prepararme, cerré los ojos, conté hasta diez y entre a la sala.

_23 minutos después…_

No me había equivocado, lamentablemente el niño murió. Solté unas cuantas lágrimas mientras todavía me encontraba en la pequeña, pero bien equipada sala. Aleje mis manos enguantadas del carrito que contenía los utensilios utilizados y llenos de sangre. Mire al Doctor Cullen, esperando que dijese algo o hiciera lo que sea; pero no, se quedo ahí, quieto, como estatua, con los guantes ensangrentados y la mirada fija en el monitor que indicaba el ritmo cardiaco. No podía ver su boca, debido a la tela que la cubría, pero si podía ver sus ojos fríos, más que eso, helados, sin expresión alguna y desenfocados, como si no pudiese creer lo que pasaba y que los latidos del corazón del niño se habían agotado.

_–_ ¿Doctor Cullen?_–_ pregunte en un susurro, temerosa. No lo había visto así antes y su actuación me desconcertó.

Nada… parecía que se hubiese desmayado, pero estando de pie y con los ojos abiertos, no parecía respirar, no parecía poder moverse, no parecía poder hablar de nuevo.

_–_ ¿Edward? _–_ me atreví a preguntar, temiendo su reacción.

Lentamente, su mirada se posó en mí y con esos ojos vacíos de expresión, me tomo del traje, me saco del quirófano sin desconectar al niño, ni hacerle nada. Cosa que me extraño, lo hubiese tan siquiera cerrado para llevarlo a la morgue, ¿no? Salimos de la sala, imaginaba que solo me sacaría de ahí, para que no le estorbase o para echarme del área de quirófanos, así que torpemente le seguí intentando no caer.

Pero me llevo a su despacho y echo el pestillo a la puerta. Se quitó los guantes y retiro los míos, se fue despojando de toda la ropa que antes estaba limpia y desinfectada, pero ahora llena de pequeñas gotitas de sangre, tanto la suya como en la mía. La ropa quedó esparcida por todo el piso de su oficina. Volvió a mirarme a los ojos y descubrí que en ellos había lujuria pura y concentrada.

Me beso y vaya que me beso. Sus labios se movían de forma insistente sobre los míos, ruda y pasionalmente, sin importarle nada. No sé porque, pero le devolví el beso con igual de emoción y ganas. Enrede mis manos en su cabello broncíneo -el cual había estado cubierto por el gorro-. Cuando sentí las de él en mi cadera, acercándome a él y presionando su pelvis contra la mía, haciéndome notar su miembro que estaba despertando de a poco, pero haciéndose presente entre nosotros.

Se separó lo suficiente como para quitarse la camiseta que llevaba, con deliberada lentitud y viéndome fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en esos tentadores labios, que se encontraban ligeramente rojos e hinchados. Ese gesto me termino de enloquecer, por lo que termine de sacársela a jalones yo misma, él también desapareció la mía haciendo que aterrizase en su escritorio y volvió a besarme con el mismo ímpetu anterior, introduciendo las manos dentro del brasier y acariciando los pezones con los pulgares.

Para ese momento, mis bragas estaban empapadas y no pude evitar soltar un gemido placentero cuando pellizco ambos pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda cuando sentí el choque del escritorio de madera contra mi espalda baja, de repente mis pantalones habían desaparecido, ahora estaba solo en mis prendas íntimas y los zapatos blancos.

Decidí que no estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, así que intente trasladar mis manos a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, lo cual fue una tarea realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que el ahora besaba y mordía mi cuello, mientras sus manos no dejaban desatendidos mis senos.

Cuando logre quitarle el pantalón, un jadeo se escapó de mi boca al momento de ver la gigante erección que momentos atrás estaba presionada contra mi vientre mientras me besaba ardientemente y que antes estaba apenas despertando; pero que ahora estaba totalmente erguido y dispuesto.

_–_ ¿Muy grande para ti nena?_–_ era la primera vez que oía su voz desde que salimos del quirófano y esta salió ronca y endemoniadamente seductora.

Mordió levemente mi labio inferior succionándolo un poco y cuando pude reacciona, mi mano voló hacia su erección por voluntad propia. Sin preliminares, nada por sobre la tela, sino directamente abajo de la tela del bóxer. Piel con piel. La acaricie cuan larga era, lenta y deliberadamente haciendo que él soltase un ronco gemido que salió desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

No me di cuenta, pero la tela de mi sostén salió volando, y ahora su boca se encontraba en mi pezón derecho, degustándolo, mordiéndolo, succionándolo y dándole ligeros soplidos cuando lo dejaba por momentos, mientras que su mano atendía mi otro pezón.

_–_Gime mi nombre… Bella_–_ lo dijo apenas un poco separado de mi pecho y el aire producto de su habla me volvió loca.

_–_Ummm… ¡Edward!_– _más que gemido, fue un chillido.

Volví a clavar las uñas en su espalda, mientras él seguía aplicado en su trabajo. Comencé a masajear su enorme erección, dándome cuenta que la había dejado descuidada. Arriba, abajo, una caricia en la punta, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal.

Sentí como la mano que había estado alojada en mi cabello, se desplazaba lentamente por todo el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis bragas, las que burlo con mucha facilidad y se adentró en ellas, acariciando con uno de sus dedos mi clítoris.

No pude seguir concentrada por mucho tiempo, por lo que saque mi mano de sus calzoncillos y las dirigí a su cabello, intentando mantenerme aferrada a algo para no explotar tan pronto.

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, evitando soltar ese gemido que pugnaba por salir de mi boca, no sabía que pudieran hacerse tantas cosas con tan solo dos manos y la boca. Un dedo se adentro en mi, fuerte y rápidamente, entraba y salía un ritmo demencial, agregando un segundo dedo, curvándolos para encontrar mi punto G y hallándolo certeramente. En ese momento no lo pude retener más y estalle en uno de los orgasmos más deliciosos que hubiesen sido provocados por una mano, bueno, dos manos y una boca. Estalle gritando su nombre, ya sin importarme absolutamente nada si me oían o si nos descubrían.

Baje del mismo cielo, jadeando, y con una bobalicona sonrisa en la cara, encontrándome con su cabeza enterrada en mis piernas, terminando de lamer los restos de mi estallido de placer, eso sin duda, sirvió para prolongar el sentimiento de placer, aunque no hubiese notado el momento en el que había cambiado de postura.

_–_Ummm… sabes deliciosa, pero aún no he terminado con usted, Señorita Swan- lo dijo con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, volteo a ver su escritorio y al solo encontrarse con su lámpara, la tiro al piso, me agarro fuertemente de la cadera y me puso boca arriba en su escritorio, uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los mío, en un beso feroz y hambriento, haciéndome notar mi propio sabor en su lengua -la cual era un invasor bienvenido dentro de mi-, hizo que soltara otro gemido contra su boca.

Su mano derecha se dirigió a mi pecho, volviendo a estimular el pezón y dejándolo totalmente erguido otra vez, mientras que la otra volvió a viajar a mi intimidad, que ya se encontraba de nuevo húmeda y lista para él.

Rompió el beso, acerco sus labios a mi oído y se puso a juguetear con el lóbulo, mis manos paseaban de arriba abajo por su espalda, llegando hasta su trasero y dándole tentadoras caricias y además marcándolo con mis uñas.

Su mano abandono mi centro y gemí en protesta, lo que hizo que se riera musicalmente en mi oído, me quede prendada del hermoso sonido. Regrese a la realidad cuando de una certera estocada entro hasta lo más profundo, haciendo que mi espalda se separará varios centímetros del escritorio y que gimiera alto y fuerte, opacando un poco el rugido profundo que resonó en mi oído.

Comenzó a moverse de verdad, saliendo con un ritmo lento, casi agónico, para después entrar de una sola estocada, a una velocidad casi inhumana. Su mano voló a nuestra unión, para estimular mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar, haciendo que la tensión en mi vientre aumentara.

_–_Aughmf, E… Ed-ward_–_ gemí en alto.

_–_Dime qué quieres, nena_–_ en ningún momento dejo de tocarme, su boca se movió a mi cuello, dando besos, mordidas y chupetones que estaba segura dejarían marca.

_–_Más… más fuerte- gemí tratando de parecer cuerda, lo cual era poco probable debido a la situación en la que me encontraba.

_–_Más fuerte será_–_ entonces, estableció un ritmo casi demencial, entrando y saliendo tan rápido como podía, chochando su hueso pélvico con el mío. Dirigió su boca de nuevo a mis pechos y al morder con suavidad uno de los pezones erguidos, estallé en otro orgasmo demoledor. Una, dos, tres estocadas más y él también estallo conmigo, sentí como su semen me llenaba por completo. Me sentí como si me hubiese marcado o reclamado como suya.

Abrí los ojos notándome muy cansada, para encontrarme otra vez con su sonrisa perversa, pero esta vez sus ojos tenía un brillo que no supe identificar. Volvió a besarme y me asuste, no podría aguantar otra ronda más, pero el beso era suave, dulce y tierno hasta el máximo, con un suave movimiento salió de mi intimidad, ocasionando un sonido de succión que hizo que me ruborizara.

Se sentó en la silla que había detrás del escritorio y me hizo señas para que me sentara con él; pero él ocupaba toda la silla, estaba con las piernas abiertas y su ahora flácido miembro entre ellas, por lo que dude y me quede de pie frente a él, desnuda y mirando a mis pies. Él soltó un bufido y me jalo de un brazo, causando que cayera sobre su regazo, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me beso el hombro de forma tierna y delicadamente, mientras yo enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_–_Lamento haberte mentido_–_ su frase de desconcertó un poco, a parte no estaba precisamente lucida.

_–_ ¿Eh?_ –_ mi voz salió ronca y rasposa, gracias a todos los gemidos y gritos que solté. Nos recordé a ambos desnudos y además estando yo sentada encima de él y hizo que el rubor volviera.

_–_Eres la mejor enfermera que he tenido por aquí_–_ me beso suavemente en los labios y recargo su frente en mi hombro.

_–_ ¿Yo?_ –_ intente aclararme la garganta en silencio, esta conversación prometía ser buena.

_–_Sí, la mayoría intentan ver como meterme en sus camas y no se concentran en su trabajo.

_–_Pero tú me dijiste…_–_ me interrumpió y continúo como si no hubiese hablado.

_–_Pero tú no… tú te dedicabas a ser una enfermera de verdad, casi no me hablabas, me evitabas y eso me frustro, que no me hicieses caso y que estuvieras más pendiente de lo que decían otros doctores antes que yo. Que cuando me miraras no fuera de forma seductora y tentadora, mas bien que fuese con desprecio y orgullo mal disimulados, aunque debo admitir que me encontraba muy orgulloso de ti con algunas cosas. Deberías ser doctora.

_–_Es que…_–_ coloco un dedo en mis labios y me miro tiernamente sonriendo de lado.

_– _Todavía no he terminado… no me quedo otra opción más que aparentar despreciarte del mismo modo estoy seguro tu lo hacías conmigo, aunque te observara y te analizara como nunca lo he hecho con nadie.

_–_Y todas las humillaciones, ¿que?_ –_ sus motivos me parecían poca cosa para el infierno que me hizo pasar en las últimas semanas.

_–_Eran solo una tapadera mi amor_–_ acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente y rechace con todas mis fuerzas el impulso de apoyar todo el peso de mi cara en aquella maravillosa mano _–_ Tu me odiabas, no podía llegar y decirte "¿Sabes algo? Me traes caliente desde que hiciste que cayera aquella mañana en el pasillo camino a mi despacho y por tu culpa llego a casa dándome montones de duchas frías por las enormes erecciones que causabas" de seguro me hubiese creído un psicópata.

Lo dude, pero si me hubiese parecido raro que me dijera eso. Dejo un beso en el comienzo de mi seno y siguió hablando.

_–_Probablemente no fue la mejor forma de tomarte, pero es que este cuerpo tuyo me vuelve loco_–_ apretó su agarre en mi cintura _–Y_a que la forma tan inesperada en la que murió ese pequeño, me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía desperdiciar más tiempo.

Me quede callada un buen rato solo pensando en todo lo que me acababa de decir, mientras que él repartía besos castos por todo lo que alcanzaba de mi piel.

_–_ ¿En qué piensas?_ –_ pregunto contra la piel de mi hombro.

_–_En todo… en que quizás esto es un sueño, del que no tengo ganas de despertar… en el que quizás esto es una apuesta que hiciste y ahora después de haber movido mi mundo me dirás que no te importo nada, que era solo un juego y que…

Me tomo la cara entre las manos y después de mirarme fijamente me beso, no como los otros llenos de lujuria y de hambre, de pasión incontrolable y fiereza, este fue tierno, sin lenguas, sin luchas, solo sus labios moviéndose delicadamente sobre los míos. Me invadió su dulzura y me embriago el cerebro, aturdiéndome con su ternura.

_–_ ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?_ –_ me respondió al romper ese hermoso beso, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

_–_Cre… creo que si_–_ tartamudee, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

_–_Pero tú me comentaste una vez que no debía mezclar relaciones personales…

_–_Seh, lo recuerdo_–_ frunció el ceño, pero entrelazo nuestros dedos y volvió a hablar _–_ Era solo porque había un tipo muy insistente tipo… un tal Jacob que no entendía que no estabas disponible.

Jadee ligeramente… ¡Maldito Jacob! Bien le había advertido que mi jefe era estricto y que no fuese a visitarme a mitad de turno como solía hacerlo y mucho menos a llamarme, pero claro… ¿Cuándo Jacob _no hago caso a nada_ Black, me había obedecido? ¡Jamás!.

_–_Pero por ti, hare una excepción a esa regla_–_ acaricio mi nariz con la suya en un gesto intimo y romántico.

_–_ ¿Y mi…?_– _volvió a interrumpirme.

_–_Date por enfermera oficial, tienes toda mi aprobación y un contrato seguro en el departamento_–_ se alejo de mí y me sonrió torcidamente.

_–_No lo creo, doctor Cullen_–_ le sonreí pícaramente y le di un toquecito a la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice.

_–_ ¿Ah, no?_ –_ seguía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

_–_Nop, porque si lo haces será porque tuve sexo contigo y no porque sea de verdad una buena enfermera_–_ decidí despertar de mi supuesto sueño y me puse a horcajadas sobre él mientras le daba pequeños besitos a toda su cara.

_–_Bella, no te mentí cuando te dije que era de las mejores enfermeras que habían pasado por aquí_–_ ahora me llamaba "Bella", no sé cómo se había enterado, pero quizás era porque todos me decían así menos él, que se empeñaba en decirme "Swansy".

_–_Pero sentiré que es por eso_–_ le puse un puchero y el mordió mi labio inferior sacándome un pequeño chillido.

_–_No lo será, te aseguro que cuando te "odiaba" confirmé que eras de las mejores, en todo lo que te dedicabas. Así que ganaras ese empleo y el titulo por tus propios meritos_–_ acaricio sugerentemente mis nalgas, mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo haciéndome notar su ya despierto miembro.

_–_Terco.

_–_Boba.

_–_Obstinado.

_–_Linda.

_–_Hermoso.

_–_Preciosa.

_–_Te odio.

_–_Yo más.

_–_Te amo.

_–_No tanto como yo_–_ y sin más junto sus labios con los míos, dándoles un apasionado beso a la vez que volvía a entrar en mi de un solo golpe.

_**23 de diciembre**_

Entre corriendo y sin tocar al despacho de Edward. Hoy finalizaba mi mes en pediatría y ya el director del hospital me había dado mi titulo y mi carta de aprobación firmada por los distintos jefes. Él estaba observando unas radiografías y fruncía el ceño; pero yo estaba demasiado feliz, así que sin pensarlo me puse en frente de él y le sonreí ampliamente tirándome encima de él. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas a sus caderas, mientras enterraba mi cara en su cuello, gritando histérica de felicidad.

En estos días habíamos acordado no demostrarnos afecto público, ya que todos pensarían que solo porque estoy con él había obtenido mi título. Aunque no me hubiese acostado con ningún otro jefe de departamento -todos lo supondrían-; pero cuando leí la carta de aprobación y vi mi titulo, no dude en correr con papeles en mano hacia él.

_–_Wow… ¿A qué se debe esta intensa muestra de afecto? No es que me queje claro_–_ me agarro por la espalda con una mano y con la otra me acariciaba el cabello. Pude intuir la sonrisa en su tono de voz, pero ignore su pregunta y conteste con otra.

_–_ ¿A que no sabes quién es una enfermera legal y oficial?_ –_ saque la cara de mi escondite y le sonreí enormemente.

Abrió la boca tratando de parecer sorprendido, pero lo delato su gran sonrisa. Comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire con mi cuerpo aun pegado al suyo, mientras yo daba grititos de felicidad contra su pecho y me agarraba fuerte.

_–_Sabia que lo lograrías mi vida_–_ me dio un beso demoledor, de esos que te hacen que todo pensamiento coherente huya de tu mente.

_–_Ahora que tienes tu titulo, puedo hacerlo oficial_–_ me siguió sonriendo y me miro a los ojos a la vez que me deshacía mi fuerte agarre sobre su cuerpo, tomo mis manos y sonrió al preguntarme.

_–_Isabella Marie Swan… recientemente la mejor enfermera, ¿Querrías ser mi novia?_ –_ me quede seria por un momento.

¡Oh, Por, Dios!

¡Edward me estaba pidiendo ser su novia!

¡No lo podía creer!

Por un momento me asuste y pensé que querría casarse conmigo. No es como si no quisiera, pero no llevábamos casi nada de relación y...

Corte mis suposiciones al ver su expresión, que se volvió triste y sus ojos se apagaron. Fue soltándome poco a poco de las manos y su reacción me asusto, por lo que me apresure a contestar.

_–_ ¡SI! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia!_ –_ casi lo grite.

_–_Me haces el hombre más feliz de la faz de la Tierra_–_ volvió a besarme como solo él sabia, mientras me acariciaba dulcemente.

Hicimos el amor, ya que no era solo sexo. Lo hicimos en su despacho, tal como la primera vez, pero esta vez sabiéndonos amados el uno por el otro.

En la vida dependemos tanto de las decisiones precipitadas, tanto las propias como las de los demás, que no nos debemos preguntar _"¿Y si todo hubiese sido diferente?"_.

**FIN**

Intubación endotraqueal (1) La intubación es una técnica que consiste en introducir un tubo a través de la nariz o la boca del paciente hasta llegar a la tráquea, con el fin de mantener la vía aérea abierta y poder asistirle en el proceso de ventilación.

Canalización venosa (2) Es una técnica invasiva que permite disponer de una vía permanente de acceso al árbol vascular del paciente.

Disección aortica (3) La disección aórtica es un desgarro en la pared de la aorta que hace que la sangre fluya entre las capas de la pared de la aorta y fuerce la separación de las capas.[ ]La disección aórtica es una emergencia médica que puede conducir rápidamente a la muerte, incluso con un óptimo tratamiento. Si la disección aórtica se abre completamente (a través de las tres capas), se produce pérdida de sangre. Si llega a la disección de 6 cm, el paciente debe ser tomado para una cirugía de emergencia.


End file.
